


Understanding his own mind

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert stood on the parquet looking down at the Seine. The water which lapped below was not what grabbed his attention at the moment though. It was the immense confusion which was stirring its way through his brain. Valjean had let him live earlier this evening and had told him where he lived and practically invited him round to arrest him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding

Javert stood on the parquet looking down at the Seine. The water which lapped below was not what grabbed his attention at the moment though. It was the immense confusion which was stirring its way through his brain. Valjean had let him live earlier this evening and had told him where he lived and practically invited him round to arrest him. 

Javert had never been the best with emotion and that is why he buried it away. For as long as he could remember he had relied on the law for decisions and never had dealt with having to think or emotions. Now they were spinning out of control and Javert had no idea what they were, how to identify them or what they meant. 

Now stood there on the Seine he saw a way out in which he would not have to endure the fact that he couldn't arrest Valjean. He could jump now and it would all be over. It's not like he had anyone who cared. 

He braced himself for the fall taking a deep breath in.

"Javert...?" A voice behind him said. It was a voice he could recognise anywhere.

"Leave me be, Valjean." He said harshly.

"Please tell me that you weren't about to do what I think you were about to do." Valjean said his voice slightly on edge. Was it concern? No stop deluding yourself, Javert. As if that's the case, he hates you.

"I don't hate you." 

It hit Javert that he had been speaking aloud.

"Oh for God's sake! I said that out loud." Javert said angry with himself. He had never been less in control of his mind.

"You did. Please come down from there." Valjean asked calmly.

Javert remained still and didn't move. Valjean put his hand on Javert's arm, his grip was firm but at the same time caring. 

"Get down from the parquet." He ordered still in a calm voice. "We can discuss why you were about to jump. I would quite like to help you before I go to jail."

"Can't you see? I can't arrest you because earlier you spared my life and it would be wrong to ruin your life when you had spared mine." Javert exclaimed losing patience.

"I don't wish you to feel as if you owe me anything. Anyway you are steering us off subject. Get down." 

Seeing as Valjean was obviously not going to forget this anytime soon or leave him be Javert did as he was told. He stepped down from the parquet and sat on the ledge which Valjean had gestures him to sit down on.

"So will you tell me why you were about to jump?" 

Javert sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Okay. Ever since I was young I've never been liked. I always pushed emotions away and down. They never seemed to make anyone happy and were just generally confusing. That is why I worked for the law because in my eyes without emotion I could only rely on the law because it required no thought just following it. Then when you spared my life that just sent my emotions spilling and I didn't understand them so..." 

"So you decided to end your life." Valjean whispered softly.

Javert shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Why are you suddenly so open with me?" Valjean asked.

"You asked."

"Yes but before you would've put a fight. Why didn't you this time?"

Javert hesitated wondering what to say.

"You are the only person in my life who's ever asked and seemingly cared about my wellbeing." 

"What about your parents?"

"I think I told you that I was born in a jail. Well my parents were convicts and never cared about me." 

"You did tell me that. Do you feel better after discussing this?"

"In the sense that you didn't mock me then I guess that is reassuring." 

"Did you ever think I would be one to mock you? After all I have been through the same sorts of things."

"I really had no idea. I told you this was new to me."

There was a pause for a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable as such but then it wasn't quite comfortable after they had had so much past together. Once again it was Valjean who broke the silence.  
"Will you tell me what these emotions are like?"

Javert shifted uncomfortably. It was already confusing in his head but he thought he had figured something out. He never wanted to harm this man again. What did that mean? He had no idea but he knew one thing; this man's life would be a lot better if he wasn't in it.

"I didn't mean to ruin your life so um I'll just get out of it." He made to get up when a strong hand was on his arm.

"You have not ruined my life. Remember that."

"But I have. I've chased you around the country. If it wasn't for me then you could have settled down somewhere." He insisted.

"You were merely doing your duty."

"But was it the right thing to do?"

"Yes, you are the best officer I have ever known and there were a few in M-sur-M. You worked so hard."

Javert was silent then. He had gone back to trying to figure out his stupid emotions. He had had a realisation. He was figuring out some of the names of his simpler emotions that made up the big one. He came to the conclusion that they included happiness, confusion and being scared. It dawned on him that these were a few things that people in love acted like. No but that wasn't right, was it? What did he do now he knew this?

"Are you alright Javert?" Valjean asked concern evident in his voice.

"I...um don't know."

Everything he thought was so turned out to be different and now he understood. He should tell him. Valjean had the right to know. He took a deep breath in. This was it.

"I think I've figured out some of the emotions. I have no idea how you do this so forgive me. I love you." His voice was shaking and he had no clue what to expect next.

"You love me?" Valjean echoed taking this information in.

"You had the right to know." 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. It got heavier by the minute. Valjean was trying to see where these emotions had come from.

"I have a confession also. I love you." Valjean whispered softly.

"Y-you do?" Javert replied in utter shock.

"I do," confirmed Valjean. He smiled at the shock on the other man's face.

Javert then noticed how close their faces were. Valjean leaned in obviously knowing more about what to do than he did so he mimicked his movements. Soon their lips were touching and it was amazing. They had only brushed but it still was great. It was a gesture of love.

"Will you teach me about being in a relationship?" Javert asked softy.

"I've never been in a romantic relationship either. Cosette has taught me how to love though." He admitted.

"Well I guess we shall have to learn together. Though you seem to know more than me."

"I like that idea." Valjean replied getting up. Javert followed suit. "I need to get back to Cosette and I don't trust you to not come back here so you are coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yes. I have a spare bedroom which you can sleep in."

Valjean held out his hand for Javert to hold. Javert took this to be another romantic gesture as he had seen couples doing this. He took Valjean's hand and followed him to number 7 Rue de l'Homme Armé his current address.

When they arrived Valjean opened the door and was charged at by a frazzled Cosette. She engulfed him in a hug immediately concerned.

"Where on earth have you been, Papa? I was worried sick." Cosette cried.

"I have had some business sort out." Valjean replied vaguely. He met Javert's gaze which was motioning for him to tell her.

"Hello Monsieur. I do not believe we have met." Cosette greeted noticing Javert for the first time.  
"I am Javert. You must be Cosette." He replied.

"Ah so Papa has told you about me then?"

"Indeed." 

"Cosette, Javert is my partner. He will be staying with us tonight." Valjean took over the conversation.

"Oh I'm so glad you have found someone you love as I love Marius. It is a great relief and I've never known you to have a friend before." Cosette said happily.

"Cosette I'm going to get the spare bedroom ready. Please entertain Javert without making him feel uncomfortable." Valjean instructed.

"Yes Papa." 

Valjean left the room and Cosette looked eagerly at him.

"Would you like a coffee or a tea?" 

"Coffee please." 

Cosette went and prepared some warm beverages; a tea for herself as well as Javert's coffee. She returned with two mugs placing one in front of him and sitting down beside him.

"Thank you."

"So how long have you been together?"

"Since earlier this evening." Javert answered. He had seen these kind of questions coming.  
"How long have you known each other?"

"The best part of forty years."

"Oh my! That's a very long time. And did you not realise your love until tonight or were you simply too scared to act on it?"

"The former."

"Really? I'd have thought that you would've known before especially after knowing each other for so many years."

"I am not very experienced with emotions." 

"Ok."

He was glad she didn't push on why he wasn't experienced but simply accepted it. He hardly wanted to tell her all of his past.

"Tell me a story about Papa. He never talks of his past."

He pondered on this for a moment thinking of an appropriate story to tell the young woman without revealing too much of their past.

"Once your father lifted a cart which was crushing a man and he would have died if your father hadn't intervened. He lifted the heavy cart and freed the man from under the cart."

Once he had finished the story he noticed that Valjean was stood in the doorway smiling. Cosette traced his gaze and saw her Papa.

"Papa how long have you been stood there?" She asked.

"I heard Javert telling you a story but that is all. Now we have all had a long day and I would think it wise to rest now."

"Yes Papa. I agree as I am also tired. Are we still moving to England?" 

Javert was in utter shock at this. He looked at Valjean for an answer to this.

"No." Valjean replied quickly. "I gave rethought the idea and decided we will stay."

"That is great news! Now we can stay with our loved ones!" She squealed excitedly.

"Now we must rest though and you may be able to go see Marius tomorrow." He told her in a strict tone.

She went to her bedroom to rest after that and the two of them remained. They sat in the candle lit room.

"I'm sorry if you had to go through an interview with Cosette firing questions at you." He apologised.

"The young lady is quite amusing actually. I find her curiosity a good quality but at times I can see why it may cause issues." Javert replied.

"Indeed. She seems to become more curious as the days go by."

"Why have you not told her?" 

"I don't think that it would be right besides I am protecting her from the past she doesn't need to know."

"I think she would handle it just fine. You shall have to tell her one day."

"What if she hates me though? I don't think I could deal with that."

"Are you kidding me? Anyone who spends any time in your company can tell that the two if you love one another. It is a clear bond. She will not hate you."

"I still think it would be best not to. When she and Marius wed I shall remove myself from her life so she doesn't have to find out the truth."

"You're going to leave her life? Do you not think that a father is better than no father? Besides she has a different sort of love with you and Marius. Just because she has found love doesn't mean that you have to leave her."

"It is for the best."

"No it isn't. You should just tell her. Your bond will only grow as you allow her closer and know more of you."

Valjean sighed exasperatedly. Javert shook his head at the fact that Valjean didn't want to tell Cosette. 

"Look I know you don't wish to share your past but she will never hate you for doing so. If anything she will hate me as I have done much worse." Javert tried to reason.

"No you haven't. Come let us rest now and speak of this later." Valjean said knowing that this topic would come up again.

"You are right. Thank you for your hospitality." 

"I'm not just being hospitable because I feel I need to. I care and believe you need to rest."  
"I care for you too which is why I'm trying not to be difficult." 

"You are not difficult. Not for me at least. Maybe you are to others." Valjean spoke his voice soft.  
"I am glad though I can't say that I think many would agree with you on that." 

Valjean led him to the spare room. One the bed were a fresh pair of clothes into which he changed after Valjean had left. He fell asleep very quickly as the day's events caught up with him.


	2. Repairing what is broken

Sun streamed through the window waking Javert. At first he was disorientated wondering where on earth he was but then he remembered. He sighed at the thought of it. He couldn't quite believe it to be real. As if it was a dream that he simply wished to be true.

He slid out of bed and changed into his clothes which Valjean had kindly cleaned. He made his way down the hall which emitted chatter from further down. Valjean noticed his appearance immediately and smiled.

"Good morning Javert. I do not believe you have met my son yet. Enjolras this is a Javert, Javert this is Enjolras." Valjean introduced.

"I know you. You are the traitor from the barricade." Enjolras said viciously. 

"Enjolras he is a good man and I hope you will be able to restart. I have known him for many years and he was just striving to do his duty as an officer." Valjean intervened.

"I am truly sorry for that. I have learnt since that the law is not always right and I hope that we can make amends." 

Enjolras looked from Valjean to Javert before saying, "I forgive you but you should know that if you ever back-stab us again you shall pay. Especially Father as I have been informed from Cosette that he cares for you." 

"I'd never do that to your Father." Javert replied immediately.

"I hope not." 

"I have made you breakfast, Javert." Valjean changed the subject.

"Thank you."

Valjean went through to the kitchen motioning for Javert.

"Sorry about him. He's great once you get to know him and no he isn't blood related to me but to Cosette."

"I do not know what name you are under at the moment." Javert blurted out after a realisation. He couldn't very well go around calling him Jean Valjean.

"Fauchelevent. My first name is Ultime but no one uses it." 

He placed a bowl of soup in front of him. It looked to be potato and carrot and smelled dreamy. There was also some bread on the side.

"That really doesn't suit you. " he remarked. After a moments pause he added, "and thank you for this."

"That is fine." 

There was a comfortable silence whilst Javert ate his breakfast. It was companionable but then that is what they were, was it not? The pair were pensive yet they did not have their mind on the same thing. Javert was thinking of the mistakes he had made in life and how he must make a new start and change his ways. On the other hand Valjean was thinking of how he was glad that he had been at the Seine at that moment. He was also worried that Javert might try once more to kill himself. He seemed content at that moment though so it seemed there was no need to worry.

"Will you stay here or leave to go back to your house?" Valjean asked breaking the silence.

"What do you wish me to do?" Javert replied.

"Whatever you want."

Javert gave him a pointed look eyebrows raised. He sighed. 

"Okay, okay. I think it best that I return to my house but if you should not mind I will visit frequently."   
"You are welcome anytime. When are you usually at work?"

"I work during the day from 6:30am until 5:30. I usually work overtime but the sergeant, my superior, is always nagging at me to go do something social with my life so I think he should be glad if I start working a little less." 

"Those are long hours. Does that include your overtime?"

Javert shifted at this question looking slightly embarrassed.

"I-well um- not really but sort of. I asked for extra hours and the sergeant said yes but I still work hours over that because he wouldn't let me have longer hours." 

"I can imagine the scene," Valjean chucked, "you mustn't work yourself too hard though Javert. It won't be good for you."

"Says the man who is a walking charity." Javert replied with edge.

'I just want to try and redeem myself for all my sins. I need to do good to others so that I can be at the same level of good of a normal civilian." Valjean spoke softly and carefully.

Javert laughed at this. A real laugh with mirth. 

"You are a saint compared to other men. Many others just take what they wish for and don't care about people that are not known to them. They feel no responsibility for those who are not a part of their lives. They stick to their ways. You, however, are strong enough to change." He told the other man.

There were no words spoken among them for a while. Valjean contemplated the words of Javert carefully. Enjolras and him had idealistic views if people but the fact was that they believed them to be true. This was how they thrived to be better people. 

"I am no saint." Valjean replied.

"Even if you are not a saint to anyone else you are to me, Jean." 

This term of endearment warmed Valjean's heart. It was so good to have someone to call him by his true name which hadn't been used since long ago. It was Javert that kept Jean Valjean remembered and alive instead of just becoming a memory to him.

"Please do not look up at me so." Valjean whispered softly.

Javert pondered on how this man could be so modest that he did not realise his own good. This man was truly confusing.

"I shall try not to." Javert said. There was a comfortable pause before Javert decided to change the topic of conversation. "I can see your qualities in your children, you know."

Valjean looked confused at this. It baffles him.

"We aren't related by blood." He informed him.

"I don't mean it like that." Javert said frustratedly. "The things that you do-habits or actions one may call them- are similar to the acts of your children. Take for example Enjolras. He has views of a new world and could see people changing the way they do things. Then there's Cosette who gives charity to the poor like there's no tomorrow. These are both actions they have picked up from living with you as they are things you do."

Valjean hasn't a clue how to answer that comment so he kept quiet. He has never thought about the fact they may have picked up from his actions and followed. 

Once Javert had finished his breakfast the two returned to the living room in which they found Enjolras engrossed in his work. The clock on the opposing wall read that the time was 8:00 which made Valjean remember something.

"Oh you're late for work Javert!" He exclaimed.

"I would be if I was working today but they forbid me to come in after what happened at the barricades. They told me I had to 'recover'." 

"You are hurt?"

Javert avoided eye contact with Valjean resorting to staring at the ground.

"They beat me and also a bullet shot past my leg. Just a graze though."

Thought Javert did not specify who 'they' was, Valjean knew who he meant. Shock and concern bubbled inside him.

"You got shot? How could you not tell me that you were in pain?" 

"I would hardly call it shot."

Valjean rushed out the room ignoring that comment to fetch bandages and his medical kit. He had taught himself about doctoring in order to help people if they should need it. He made sure he had got some laudanum to ease the pain which may yet to be revealed.

Once he had rapidly collected these things he returned to Javert and guided him to the spare bedroom. Of course Javert protested about it only being a minor inconvenience but, just as predictably, Valjean was not convinced.

He ordered Javert to take off his trousers so he could see the wound more easily. He gasped as he saw what it was that Javert considered 'a minor inconvenience'. There was a gash about ten centimetres long on his thigh and, although it did not look very deep, it needed tending to. Why had he not noticed he was limping before?

"How much does it hurt?"

"It hurts a fair bit but I tune out the pain until I think about it again. The bullet was aimed for a revolutionary behind me but I got in the way and it flew straight by my leg." Javert admitted.  
Valjean had already started to clean the wound out before going on to bandage it with careful but strong hands. He wound his leg several times until he was satisfied with it not coming undone without being removed by a person.

"I have some laudanum for you to take should you need any. I'll leave it beside your bed." Valjean explained. "Now may I take a look at your beatings?"

Javert paused as if to think the idea through. He put his trousers back on before removing his top part of his uniform to reveal massive swelled bruises on his chest. Once again Valjean gasped in horror.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered.

"It was a strong tall one which was bald and a ginger one who was kind of skinny. Those were the two responsible for making sure I didn't escape."

Valjean knew a bit about Enjolras' friends but didn't often see them. He was torn about where he should be. On one hand he was furious that they had hurt Javert but on the other he did not want to lose his son. 

He took a closer look at the bruising before deciding that it needed ice. He went to fetch some quickly.

"Hold this on them. It should make the swelling go down. You are now forbidden to leave this bedroom until you are better. There is a bathroom through there should you need to go." He gestured to the door whilst saying this. 

"Thank you." Javert uttered.

"That is fine. You need to be taken care of if you're injured."

The pair sat in a companionable silence for the next half an hour or so. It was the fact that they were so bound together in the past that meant they could just sit in each other's company without need for words. Being the only ones to know each other's past gave them a bond of trust and belief in one another. Neither had any form of entertainment such as a book or something which they had to do. Just being peacefully sat in each other's company was enough for the both of them.


	3. Fighting the Demons

It was a few days later and Valjean was busy pottering around in the kitchen creating a meal for the household. Javert had fallen asleep after finally agreeing to take some laudanum. This wasn't surprising taking into account how drowsy that stuff made you.   
Enjolras was still busy with whatever paperwork had to be done about the revolution he was planning. It suddenly dawned upon Valjean that he had not asked him of the fate of his friends.

  
"Enjolras?" He called.

  
Soon enough he came up to him expectantly.

  
"What happened to your friends? Did they live?"

  
Enjolras' face turned to be filled with sadness. He sighed in pain of remembering that night.  
"Feuilly, Bossuet, Joly, Gavroche and a girl Marius knows called Éponine died. That leaves me, Combferre, Coufeyrac, Grantaire, Jehan, Bahorel and Marius. I killed them."

  
"You did no such thing!"

  
"I did though. I led them into battle and I had ideas about a better world. They followed me into battle and look when that got them. We didn't even win."

  
"Enjolras listen. They chose to follow you and if they were here now they'd say the same thing."

  
Enjolras was silent after that thinking about what his father had told him. Though he was hesitant to admit it, what he'd said was true.

  
"I'm going to visit my remaining friends." He decided getting up to leave. No one stopped him from doing so.

  
"Is he okay?"

  
Valjean spun around to see Javert standing in the doorway. Over the past couple of days his leg had headed considerably well and the swelling had gone down leaving behind only bruises.

  
"Javert? You managed to come down the stairs on your own?"

  
"Yes. I can walk fine now and put quite a bit of weight on my leg without causing pain." Javert told him rolling his eyes.

  
Valjean sighed both in relief and frustration that Javert hadn't got him. He had sent a note to the station to inform them about Javert's injuries and how he would be off work until they had healed. They had sent their best wishes to him and told him that they hoped he would recover soon.

  
"Can I see how well you can walk on your own?" He asked.

  
Javert grunted in reply before making his way over to the kitchen in which Valjean was stood in. His walking was much slower that his usual strides and his steps had a slight limp to them but all in all he could walk as well as an ordinary man of his age with a slight leg injury could walk. Obviously this wasn't a slight leg injury nor was Javert an ordinary man but it was the fact that he was not ordinary that meant he had dealt well with his injury. The reason Javert was not normal was that he was much stronger, braver and in better health than the ordinary fifty-one year old.

  
"You seem to have healed well. Another week and I'd say you will be walking normally."   
"You still haven't answered my question." Javert said impatiently.

  
"He is in a state of grief. Many of his friends died in the barricade luckily most of his close friends didn't die but still he saw them die which must have been traumatic." Valjean explained.

  
"That is unfortunate."

  
Javert had never been good with people as one may have guessed. Sympathy was a foreign language to him and he had no clue what he was supposed to say or do. He was used to making decisions on the spot and arresting dangerous criminals but when it came to this he was unsure of what one was meant to do.

  
"Can I meet them?" He asked suddenly.

  
"Pardon?" He replied in shock.

  
"You heard what I said. Can I meet them?" He reiterated with annoyance.

  
"I suppose, if that is what you wish. I have not met them myself yet but I should like company if I was to them." He spoke. A few moments later curiosity overtook him and he asked, "why do you want to meet them?"

  
"They seem important to him." He shrugged. "I'm not really sure but I have a gut instinct about it."

  
Valjean laughed joyously at this statement which confused Javert immensely. He had no idea what was so funny. He even analysed what he had said checking for anything that was humorous. Valjean laughed even more at the faces he was making.

  
"What in God's name are you laughing at?" He inquired with frustration.

  
"You have never been one to make a decision without a reason behind it." Valjean said once he had stopped laughing.

  
"An d that means I can't now?"

  
"Of course you can. It's just-" he said pausing for a moment before he concluded "-just so different to what you're usually like."

  
"Don't get too excited, I'm still here." He drawled.

  
"I wouldn't want you any other way."

  
Javert rolled his eyes at this comment though inside it melted him and he suspected that Valjean knew this. Then again, Valjean could read him better than most even when he kept a straight face.

  
"We shall go when you can walk properly." Valjean said quietly.

  
Javert did not protest that he could already walk fine but simply complied with the plan put in place. He was simply happy Valjean was happy to let him come with him because if anyone knew of his rude and sarcastic manner it was him.

  
After supper that evening, Valjean volunteered to read the bible to him. He accepted and though he wasn't a particularly keen reader, he enjoyed being read to. Valjean was so engrossed and passionate when he read the Bible.

  
For a moment he paused and looked as if he was examining the page for an answer.  
"'Forgiveness is unlocking the door to set someone free and realising you were the prisoner.'" He spoke up once he had finished looking at the page.

  
Javert could see why now as this was a situation quite recent to both of them. Realisation much have shown on his face for Valjean put the bible down carefully.

  
"I think we've read enough for tonight, my friend."

  
Javert nodded in agreement before getting up from his seat to walk to the bedroom which he was inhabiting for the time being. Valjean went almost immediately to help steady him as he walked.

  
"Thank you for reading to me." He spoke up.

  
"You are welcome."

  
They both went their separate ways after that to bed. Javert drifted into sleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

  
******************

  
_He was in Toulon not as a guard but as a child at the age of no more than 8. It was dark and ill-lit with only a single candle alight. The floor was made of stone and was cold and damp from stormy weather leaking in. There was a storm outside and the deafening sound of thunder echoed from the walls._

_  
In the room there was man; big, strong tall and intimidating. He was one of the guards who worked there. He turned around and swung his cudgel at him many times making him cry out in pain. It hurt so much. His cries persisted as did the pain._

  
"Javert?" A cautious voice said.

  
He was aware of a hand shaking his shoulder. He tensed. Was this the man?

  
"Please don't hurt me!" He cried.

  
"Javert, it's me. You're dreaming."

  
He opened his eyes and blinked blearily. His eyes met up with Valjean's own concerned eyes. He was sat on his bed looking rather tired.

  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

  
"That is not what I'm worried about at the minute. Are you okay?"

  
Was he okay? The honest answer would be no. No he wasn't alright. Sometimes he wondered whether he was ever alright.

  
"No." He admitted.

  
Valjean was surprised at this answer. He had seldom known Javert to admit to a weakness and if he did it was never this easily.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

  
Javert sat up on the bed at that moment to make sure he was more likely to stay awake. He closed his eyes for a second bracing himself. When he reopened his eyes his gaze met Valjean's.

  
"I was in prison. Toulon. I grew up there as a child and in the dream I was about the age of 8. There was a guard there who beat me often and in the dream he was beating me. It hurt so much."

  
Valjean put his arm around him to comfort him knowing what years in Toulon were like. Nightmares weren't surprising given what it was like. He had his fair share of them as well. Something inside Javert broke and he melted into the embrace, returning it.

  
"Growing up in Toulon must have been awful. It's no place for a child there. I'm sorry."

Valjean whispered still holding the embrace.

  
"Will you never learn to stop apologising when the fault is not yours?" He asked laughing slightly.

  
Javert knew the answer to that question probably better than Valjean did. The man was a fool to think that the weight of all sins was on his shoulders. Javert knew that he meant well but it must tire him out trying to turn around everyone's lives.

  
"Sometimes I think that I don't deserve this. That I should have everyone hate me. I don't deserve to have love in my life after all that I have done."

  
Another stupid thing which Valjean had said.

  
"You are a fool," Javert told him. "You of all people deserve this after all you've been through. I don't care about any sins you have committed because you have made up for them by giving to the poor, setting up a hospital in your home in Montfermeuil, taking in Cosette, saving me twice in one night. You see all the good things which you have done. Now I ask you, what have I done? Think of all the bad things I have done and I only realise so recently. Yes I have been true to my duty but was that always the right thing to do?"

  
"Stop treating me like a martyr. I'm not one and if you keep thinking I am then one day you'll surely understand that I'm not. What if that causes you to not love me any more?-"

  
"That could never happen. After the past we share, do you think that I ever am not true to my word?"

  
"No."

  
Javert suddenly remembered that they were having this conversation in the middle of the night and both of them were tired.

"We should probably rest as it is late."

  
Valjean yawned just as he'd said this proving his point. He nodded and got up to leave.  
"See you in the morning." He said wearily.

  
This happened a few nights in a row causing there to be a pattern. The dreams were always disturbing and Valjean was always happy to comfort him.

  
"Thank you." Javert said one night. Here he looked as if he wished to say more. This surprised Valjean as Javert was never hesitant. "Would you like to sleep here?" He finally asked.

  
It seemed that Valjean was in for another surprise but then again Javert had always been the unpredictable one. Javert seemed to take his pause as a no.

  
"You don't have to."

  
"No I'd love to." He assured.

  
He went and got into bed beside Javert who had awkwardly moved up. Neither of them had ever shared a bed as they'd both been solitary men. Despite this fact they manage to sleep contently beside each other. They had even put arms around each other. Valjean liked the fact that should Javert have another nightmare he'd be there. Javert had no more nightmares that night though because having someone who cares beside him was enough to chase his demons away even if it was just for tonight.


	4. The truth

Over the next week they continued their routine and, as Valjean had anticipated, by the end of the week Javert's walking was as good as usual. He was walking with his confident stride once again. Of course because this was the case Javert insisted on going back to work and returned to his post. Working made him feel whole again and he was glad to be back to fighting crime and upholding justice. 

That evening when he returned to Rue de l'Homme Armé for dinner, he was in a good mood because of working. He found that it gave him a real purpose. Obviously he was in debt to Valjean although the man would protest that it was not so but this gave him a real drive of what he needed to be doing. 

"Hello, how was your day?" Valjean called from the kitchen when he arrived back.

"Good. And yours?" He replied whilst walking toward the other man.

"Fine thank you. Stew for dinner." 

The smell drifted towards Javert. Valjean was truly a good cook. He himself was never handy in the kitchen and, instead of poisoning himself, had a a portress who cooked his food. Valjean seemed to be good at many things that he didn't know before. 

"Have you told them yet?" He asked.

"No." Valjean sighed.

"They deserve to know and it won't change their feelings for you. Cosette loves you immensely an Enjolras is looking for a better tomorrow so he won't be upset." 

"Alright." Valjean sighed once again giving in to the fight which had been going on since Javert arrived. He knew he wasn't going to win.

Once the stew was cooked they all say down for dinner. Dinner tended to be a bit awkward as far as conversation went. One, Javert had absolutely no social skills and he knew of it; two, Enjolras was still wary of Javert though he had become less suspicious as time went on; three, Cosette kept asking questions of their past. Valjean tried his best to ease the tension which was obviously there. 

"So how did you two meet?" Cosette asked.

This had become her favourite question lately and so far they had managed to dodge it via various methods. Javert looked Valjean in the eye before taking a deep breath in bracing himself as Valjean was not going to start this.

"I arrested him." He stated.

Both Enjolras and Cosette gasped and looked towards their father.

"I stole bread to feed my sister's son. We were very poor and starving and I couldn't find work. I was living with my sister and her seven children. I was sentenced to five years in prison."

"He kept trying to escape so he turned five year to nineteen. He was then set on parole."  
"I tried to steal silver from the Bishop but was caught yet the Bishop told the police that he had given it to me and let me free. He told me to use it to become an honest man. I am eternally grateful to him and have tried my best to do so."

"Our paths crossed again in Montreuil-sur-mer where he was the mayor and ran a factory to provide work and had a hospital in his home. I had been assigned there. Cosette, remember I told you about your father lifting a cart to save the man under it. Well that was here and he knew that I could recognise him as he had a reputation for his strength in jail. Another man was accused of being him and instead of staying quiet he went and confessed. I did not react well and confronted him in the hospital where he had taken your mother as she was sick."

"Your mother did a lot for you. When she was fired, she was left homeless and gave everything up to save you. I promised her I would raise you. I escaped from Javert to find you and moved to Paris."

"The sergeant gave me orders to spy at the barricade. I was never good at lying so I wasn't surprised I got found out. Your father came soon after to find Marius. He set me free when they planned to kill me. Then he helped Marius when he was wounded and carried him away through the sewers to get him home." 

Valjean looked away sheepishly.

"You helped. You called a fiacre when I asked him to give me a chance to take him home. Anyway to finish the story I'd known I loved him for a while and he realised it after that and we decided to put the past behind us."

Javert looked thankfully at Valjean for skipping the bit about the Seine. It was all still recent and he wasn't ready to face it yet. He had been avoiding the bridge ever since.

"You saved Marius to make me happy?" Cosette asked dumbfounded.

Valjean avoided eye contact looking at the floor.

"I'd do anything to make you two happy." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Enjolras asked.

"I was protecting you from it. I am a criminal." 

"You are a saint, Papa. You saved three lives. Marius', Javert's and the man under the cart." Cosette exclaimed.

"I told you so, Jean." Javert said.

"Jean? Is that your real name?" Enjolras inquired.

"Yes. I'm Jean Valjean. Fauchelevent was the man under the cart."

Javert looked guiltily away knowing that they would probably hate him for being a part in their father's pain. Valjean noticed and placed his hand over Javert's.

"It wasn't your fault." He said softy.

"It was." He insisted.

"No it wasn't. You were doing your duty nothing more." 

"Now you're being silly, Inspector." Cosette spoke up.

Javert sighed. He had just got beaten by a child. Then again she was Valjean's daughter so what had he expected? She was smart.

"Come let us eat. I am glad to have the weight off my shoulders with neither of you hating me." Valjean said.

"Why would we hate you?" Cosette asked immediately.

"He got the idea into his head that you would turn away in disgust should you know the truth." Javert explained.

"That is a stupid idea." Enjolras announced.

"Glad you agree with me." Javert replied.

"I also agree." Cosette declared.

Valjean looked around in utter shock. He never dreamt of them accepting him after they knew because he didn't dare hope for it. 

"Thank you." He breathed.

After that they enjoyed the stew and the fine company for which Valjean thanked God for during his prayers. He never thought himself to be worthy of such company but here he was with it and he could only be thankful.

After dinner there was a long amount of silence between them in which Valjean remembered he had promised Javert a trip to meet Enjolras' friends.

"Enjolras?" He started.

"Yes?"

"Javert and I were wondering if we would be able to meet your friends." He requested.

"Oh yes. Sure. I've wanted you to meet them for a bit. They're great." Enjolras beamed.   
"When would be a good time to go?" Valjean asked.

"Our next meeting is tomorrow evening. That would be okay." 

"Can I come?" Cosette chimed in.

"Of course." Valjean replied.

"Marius might be of better health. Have you seen him since?" Cosette squealed excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry." 

Soon after the younger duo went to their sleeping chambers to rest for the excitement in the day ahead of them. Both were happy about the arrangement and looked forward to it. That left Javert and Valjean. They sat by the fire which was crackling away and dimly lighting the room along with a couple of candles that had been lit. The curtains were open meaning that the stars could be seen much the the happiness of Javert. 

"Thank you for helping me do that." Valjean said breaking the silence.

"That is fine. If I hadn't of helped you, you probably would have ended up saying something stupid like 'I'm a bad person'." 

Valjean leaned his head on Javert's shoulder. It was a comfort that Javert had seen the worst of him and yet he still loved him. Tonight also proved that he cared about his relationship with his children and had helped him to tell them. For that he was be grateful to him.

"How long had you known you loved me?" Javert asked quietly.

Valjean twisted him head to look at him confused about the question. Apparently his confusion was displayed on his face. 

"Earlier this evening you said that you'd loved me for a while. How long?" He explained simply.

"Since Montreuil, I think. I saw your personality then but I knew I could never act upon my feelings as you would've hated me if you'd have known that I was a convict. I knew that I couldn't have anyway because you only were with me during business." Valjean replied.

Javert turned to face him gaping. He couldn't believe what had just been said. That was a long time that he'd been waiting. 

"Close your mouth, mon cher, you'll catch flies." Valjean told him.

"But that's so long." Javert blurted back.

Valjean closed the little distance between them bringing their lips together into a soft kiss which Javert, although startled slightly, returned happily. Valjean decided to try something new which he knew of couples doing. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Javert access should he choose to accept. Javert responded by following suit and the two explored each other's mouths with their tongues. When they pulled away both men were breathless from the experience. Love was like magic. Unexplainable and unbelievable. Valjean thought as leant back upon his love's shoulder.


	5. Meeting Les Amis de l'ABC

The next evening came quickly and Javert got more anxious by the moment. He knew they weren't going to react well to the fact that he was still living. At least their leader was supportive of him being alive so hopefully he would convince the others otherwise. He had retreated to his house to change from his uniform into something else. Valjean would be expecting him soon so he ought to start walking to Rue de l'Homme Armé. He took a deep breath and told himself that they were only schoolboys. 

He walked towards his destination and once he was there he approached the door he knocked politely as he always did and waited for a reply. He was greeted with a smiling Valjean.

"Hello Javert. How was your day?" Valjean beamed opening the door to let him in.

"Tiring." He replied honestly. His day had consisted of him doing paperwork at the station and been anxious about the evening ahead of them. "Paperwork."

Cosette and Enjolras entered the room at that point chatting about something or the other. They also greeted Javert when they saw him.

"Shall we set off then?" Enjolras hinted.

"Yes, of course." Valjean agreed.

During the course of their walk to the meeting, Valjean must've noticed something strange about his mood as he caught his arm and pulled him to walk slightly behind the others. 

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Valjean stated.

Javert sighed. Since when was he this readable?

"Yes I am. When I go in they will most likely want to kill me and probably you too for not killing me. The only thing that will stop that is Enjolras."

"They won't be able to kill you without killing me first." He promised.

"That makes me feel no better." Javert groaned.

Once they arrived Enjolras told them to wait outside for a moment whilst he went to go inform his friends of the fact his family and his father's partner were coming. He reappeared five minutes later to bring them in. When they entered they were met with stares and open mouths which was what they'd expected. 

"Mes amis, this is my father, my sister, Cosette and my father's partner, Javert." Enjolras introduced awkwardly. "Ma famille, this is Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, Barohel and Grantaire." He gestured to each person as he named them.

Valjean and Javert's eyes flared with fear. Their relationship was highly frowned upon by many and if people were to find out the consequences would not be good.

"Oh god, I forgot to tell you that we are fighting for easier lives for people who aren't heterosexual among other things. Also we have a lot of people who fit that description here." Enjolras explained frustrated with himself for not saying so sooner.

They visibly relaxed now they knew that they weren't in danger for now. 

"Why are you alive?" A tall man with large muscles who had been introduced as Bahorel. asked coldly.

Javert shifted uncomfortably when expectant eyes looked toward him. 

"I'm sorry about what happened at the barricade." He murmured.

Eyes then went to Enjolras as if seeking advice on what to do next. Enjolras gave a look to everyone else that was clearly telling them to behave.

"What are we discussing today, Enjolras?" A curly-brown haired man known as Courfeyrac spoke relieving the tension.

"I thought that we would cover a matter concerning our guests; rights for those who aren't heterosexual." Enjolras started confidently. It was clear to anyone watching that he was a natural speaker and in his area of expertise. "It shouldn't matter what your sexuality is and society looks down on those who aren't the same as them. It shouldn't matter who you love as long as you treat them with respect and trust them then that is enough. That is why we must stand up for people who are affected by this issue. They should be treated just the same as any other in a relationship. Just because the nature of the relationship is different it doesn't it shouldn't be accepted by society."

Javert, Valjean and Cosette sat on the nearest chairs to them as Enjolras was giving this speech. Valjean was very proud of his son for standing up for such matters and to life easier and better for others. Still these matters were a seen as acceptable by other people and protests could easily get violent causing him to worry. He knew that Enjolras was of course quite capable of keeping himself safe but that didn't mean he wouldn't risk his life for such causes.

"May I ask a question?" He inquired.

"Of course." Enjolras affirmed.

"Is everyone here a sexuality that isn't looked graciously upon by the community?" He addressed to the group nervously.

There was a semi-awkward pause here as if the group was think if it was a wise question to answer and admit to.

"I was in a relationship but my partner died." The bartender spoke quietly and mournfully.

"I'm sorry." He sympathised.

"I'm gay," blurted Grantaire who was holding a bottle. Gazes of the rest of Les Amis turned sharply his way. "What? Even though I never said it before I think a few of you in here suspected it." He defended.

"I'm bisexual and also genderqueer. I would prefer that you used the pronouns they/their." Jehan chirped in proudly.

"Combferre and I are in a relationship and therefore gay." Coufeyrac announced and Combferre nodded to confirm it. The company started clapping them presumably for being in a relationship, Valjean thought. He reached for Javert's hand and lightly squeezed it to assure him. In turn, Javert squeezed his hand back as if to reassure him too. 

"I'm not." Bahorel spoke his voice still cold and wary.

Everyone looked to Enjolras to make his announcement of his sexuality. Cosette and Valjean both realised they didn't know of it either. 

"Come on, Apollo. We've all spoken so now it's your turn." Grantaire encouraged sardonically.  
"I'm gay." He informed them quietly. He never spoke of his preference to anyone so he didn't know what reaction to expect.

"You are?" Grantaire asked shocked.

"Yes." Enjolras replied blushing.

The topic of conversation changed and gave chance to debate each one. For the most part Enjolras did the talking and Grantaire picked arguments at his speeches. Valjean and Javert found themselves relaxing more as time went on. Enjolras was speaking more about the flaws of society when a figure appeared at the door.

"Hello." Marius greeted as he hobbled in his arm still in a sling and his leg had seen better days. His mouth dropped when he saw Cosette.

"Marius, I'm glad you are well again." Enjolras called. "I believe you've met my sister, Cosette."

Cosette ran up to him and flung her arms around him startling Marius. They whispered to one another words that the others couldn't hear. Valjean smiled sadly. Although he was very happy that his daughter had found love, he felt somehow that he was losing her. With Marius, she would soon no longer have use for her papa.

"Sou for your thoughts?" Javert asked.

"I was just thinking about how Cosette found love and how happy she is. Soon she won't need me anymore..." He trailed off.

"That's not true. Do you really think that she'd be better off with an amour but no father?" Javert countered. "Besides she loves you very much, that much is clear, so she wouldn't want to lose you."

Their conversation was cut short there as Marius chose to speak up. "I didn't know you were siblings." 

"There are a lot of things unknown to us yet we live on. The flowers still grow and the birds still sing." Jehan declared merrily.

"I'd wager that you didn't know that this is my father and this is his partner." Enjolras pointed out.

Marius' eyes grew wide as he followed the gesturing hand to them who he obviously hadn't noticed being engrossed in Cosette. Javert thought about what he might be like if he found the world was to end tomorrow. His mouth opened and closed with but a stutter.

"You're the spy, aren't you? And you're the volunteer who fought with us. How are you alive? Why didn't you kill him?" He babbled. 

It seems, Javert thought, that he has gone from not being able to form any words to talking without a plan of ending.

"He let me go." Javert replied answering the penultimate question. "And yes I am the spy."

"To answer why, I love him and had done for years. This meant that I couldn't kill him." Valjean answered.

Marius squinted at this as if trying to make sense of his answers. It was truly entertaining or at least Javert thought so. It portrayed him as a dolt which he'd decided was an accurate description of the boy.

"Anyway Marius we're glad you are of better health." Combeferre commented in a friendly manner.

The meeting went on going off track to become more of a gathering of friends come to have a laugh and a drink. Soon night began to fall and the sun had long since set leaving the streets in darkness except from streetlights which shone brightly. They left distorted shadows which gave an eerie atmosphere to the streets of Paris.

"I believe that that is it for tonight. I shall see you soon, I hope. Would tomorrow night be okay for everyone? I thought we could have an informal meeting." Enjolras inquired.  
Everyone nodded looking excited at the prospect and gave replies in the affirmative. The merry band was shocked by this as Enjolras did not care much for social gatherings as he saw no purpose in them. He would much rather being protesting or planning ways to change ways making the poor have better lives.

After that Les Amis filtered out apart from Marius, who was waiting awkwardly, the Fauchelevents and Javert and Grantaire who was making his way out when Enjolras caught his arm making him start and drop everything he was holding. 

"I'm sorry, R, I was going to ask you if you needed help getting home?"

A flustered Grantaire hurried to pick up all his pieces of paper which had been dropped. Enjolras bent down to help him and noticed that they were artwork and almost all had swirls of red and gold. Then he saw the face. His face... His throat dried out and he lost the power of speech. Grantaire was bright red in embarrassment.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll be okay." Grantaire spoke uneasily before dashing out the door leaving a speechless Enjolras behind. He turned around and sat down sighing and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Monsieur Fauchelevent please can I speak to you?" Marius asked waking Valjean from his daze.

"Of course." He replied standing up.

They went outside the cold air hitting them hard compared to the warmth inside the Musain. The stars shone brightly overhead making him think of Javert who had always loved the stars. He's seen him looking at them at night. Tonight was a particularly good night to see the stars despite being in a city. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Marius speaking up. "I would like to ask permission to wed Cosette." The nerves were evident in his voice conveying how much this meant to him.  
Valjean had expected such a thing and smiled. It made him happy to know that Cosette had chosen someone who had manners to ask him in such a way.

"I do not stand in the way of love therefore you have my consent and approval of your relationship with my daughter. Also it would appear Cosette loves you very much and you make her happy and I care dearly about her happiness." Valjean approved with wise words in his speech.

"Thank you so much. Is gratitude enough?" Marius beamed ecstatically.

"Just treat her well and care for her then that is enough." Valjean told him.

"But of course." 

"Now I do believe you need to present this news to Cosette."

They went back inside the cafe, Marius striding with confidence in his step. He cleared his throat to get attention even though it was already on him because the floorboards creaked especially with his strides. 

"Cosette I have been given permission by your father to ask you to be my bride. Will you marry me?" He asked starting sure of himself and getting more unsure as he went along.

"Of course I will. Thank you, Papa." She squealed throwing her arms around Marius' neck kissing him on the lips before engulfing her father in a hug. 

"Congratulations, Monsieur et mademoiselle." Javert commented.

"Thank you, Inspector." She gushed.

Enjolras went to hug his sister and shake the hand of his good friend giving them both his best wishes. Meanwhile Javert and Valjean were watching the young individuals happily chatting away. Valjean mused about the fact he'd never been able to socialise like this his entire life and yet he found it entertaining. He'd thought he'd be more nervous and awkward but in fact this evening had been great fun. 

"I think your son likes that Grantaire." Javert spoke quietly so that he wouldn't be heard by the others.

"So it wasn't just my imagination, then." Valjean pondered. "Isn't it strange how my whole family has found someone they like in such a short timespan. I know that he's known Grantaire for a while, sometimes he would come home complaining about him. Today proved why."

"It indeed did but I still love you even with your constant worrying so I think it'll be alright." Javert teased.

"I need to worry as you seem to be able to get yourself into dangerous situations and think nothing of your own safety."

"And it is not the same when you go out to give alms where there are people perfectly capable of committing a crime against you?" Javert questioned.

"I only wish to help them." Valjean sighed.

"I know you do but you can't help everyone. A lot of people don't want to change like Thénadier and his gang. They just are greedy bastards who'll do whatever it takes to get ahold of money." Javert pointed out.

"I know them and that's right but it doesn't mean everyone's like that. And what happened to people never changed?" 

"You changed, I changed therefore it's possible but a lot of people either don't what to change or don't have the strength to change." Javert shrugged.

"At least now you believe me when I say I'm a changed man." Valjean smiled. "It is getting late we should probably go home." He raised his voice so that the three younger people could hear.

With that the five of them walked out together splitting says to go to their own lodgings. Everyone was happy that evening going home. Javert was glad he'd come and not chosen cowardice and backed out. He'd had a good time there even if it was somewhat awkward to begin with. He was smiling as he entered his house and he slept well that night and had no trouble in doing so.


	6. The Wedding

Soon came the marriage of Cosette and Marius who decided to have their wedding as soon as possible. It was an extravagant event with an enormous banquet of food and expensive wine. Marius' grandfather made sure that they had the best wedding possible. The fact he was rich made that an easy task and everyone knew about the occasion. 

They insisted that Javert came and that he was most welcome there. Of course he argued that he wouldn't want to impose on their special day but Cosette told him that she would be happy if he were there and that he should come. In the end Javert agreed to come, no longer resisting it. Valjean was visibly happy when this had happened. He was glad of the company even if Javert thought that there was better company than his. 

At that moment they were sat in the corner watching everyone dance. Everyone was dressed to the occasion; the women in elegant decorated gowns and the men in smart suits. The dancers twirled and moved in time to the music playing. Javert had no sense of rhythm and had so far managed to avoid having to dance. He was in relief that Valjean was in a similar situation of not wanting to dance. The two had placed themselves where they were in hope that no one would attempt to ask them to dance. 

"You know I thought that after this day I'd have nothing to live for. Cosette would be married and Enjolras would proceed to dedicate his life to a better tomorrow but I have you and it's because of you that they know the truth. I can stop distancing myself because of it and I won't forget what you did for me any time soon." Valjean informed him interrupting hod thought. 

Javert regarded him wondering his a man could be so insistent that he'd changed and yet thought he was undeserving. 

"You only needed to tell them. I did what I did because you were too unsure if their reaction to do so yourself. You need not praise me for doing so." 

"I never would've had the courage to do it myself and you gave me back my family which is one of the most important things to me. Therefore I am grateful for your actions." Valjean reasoned.

"This conversation is going nowhere." Javert sighed.

"You're right." Valjean agreed.

He turned his attention back to the crowd spotting Cosette dancing and laughing. As she should be on her wedding day, Valjean thought. He then turned his gaze to see a flustered Enjolras who was watching Grantaire move swiftly around the floor with a lady at whom he was smiling politely. This was an odd scene to watch and, though Valjean could se that Grantaire was not romantically involved with the lady, a Enjolras was in an obvious state of jealousy. 

As the song finished the dancers bowed and curtsied. Several of the left the floor, one of these being Grantaire, to go stand at the side. He rejoined his friends chatting about something or the other. 

He was snapped out of his observing gaze by an excited Cosette rushing towards him. He instantly smiled at her.

"Papa! There you are! I've been looking for you. Are you enjoying yourself?" She greeted.

"I am, thank you, but more importantly are you having a good time?" He inquired.

"I most certainly am. It's perfect, papa, and I love it all." She paused noticing Javert was also here. "Hello, inspector. And how are you fairing?" 

"Quite well, thank you Madame." He answered politely.

"I forget I'm now a Madame!" She squealed in an elated manner.

"Congratulations once again." 

"I am not going to force you to dance but know you can if you wish to." She told them in a serious tone.

"You mean together? Cosette, you know we couldn't do that even if we wanted to." Valjean protested.

"You could. I don't think there's a law against it. Javert?"

"There isn't." 

"But people are highly disapproving of it."

"You could make a statement. You're of high social status so what would people do?" 

Javert and Valjean's eyes met one another having a silent conversation. Javert, though he was not keen on dancing or such social events, thought that Cosette had a point. Valjean, on the other hand, thought it ridiculous to even consider even though he quite liked dancing. In the end Valjean gave in as he was against two if the people he loved most in this world and their argument was stronger. 

"Alright." He sighed.

As if on cue the previous song finished signalling the chance for them to dance. Javert got up offering a hand to him which he took. The two made there way onto the floor trying to ignore all strange and disgusted looks they were given. Valjean put his arm around Javert's waist and took his partner's arm and putting it so that his hand rested on his shoulder. With his other hand he took Javert's free hand so that they were in hold. The music started and he started dancing to the waltz. Javert was concentrating on where to put his feet trying to mimic Valjean's feet. Whilst doing this he found himself stumbling and tripping often. 

"One, two three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Valjean said quietly noticing his partners struggles. "Up, side, down. It makes a square. We each do two that the other has already done."

Javert visibly improves after this advice though not to the ability which Valjean is. He does the steps fine and in sync yet he is still watching his feet.

"Javert, look at me not your feet." 

Javert lifted his gaze to meet Valjean's stumbling slightly but Valjean helps him get back in sync and by the end of the song they're both having such a good time that they don't notice the looks people are giving them.

They leave the floor both grinning happily with their hands clasped. It felt so good to do such a thing when frowned upon by society and to not care about the thoughts of others. They returned to their corner finding a gleeful Cosette who immediately engulfed them in an embrace. 

"I'm proud of you." She whispered. 

When she let go of them they turned to find an equally as impressed Enjolras.

"That takes guts to do that. It also will likely get the attention of high people as this is a wedding of a baron which may start to get them to think that the idea of homophobia is a load of shit." He commented. He paused a minute as if to think over what he was about to say. "Excuse me for a minute I need to go do something."

He then turned around and went up to Grantaire taking a deep breath before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Grantaire, will you dance with me?" He asked.

At this Grantaire and all Enjolras' friends and family's eyes widened. 

"You want me to dance with you?" He spluttered in a state if shock.

"Yes but only if you want to."

"Of course I want to."

Grantaire set his drink on the nearest table and Enjolras took his hand and led him to the floor. They also got stares but this time they were more surprised that it was happening again. Then the situation became more ludicrous for the guests of the wedding as Coufeyrac and Combefere decided to dance as well. 

Cosette, Valjean and Javert shared a look of pure ecstasy for Enjolras who was now dancing with Grantaire who he clearly cared about. Meanwhile the members Les Amis were celebrating in a victory dance that at long last the pair were together. In that moment everyone was happy and just as they deserved to be. 

You may wonder what happened next, well Cosette and Marius lived hopelessly in love with each other; Enjolras and Grantaire admitted their feelings for the other one: and of course Valjean and Javert who lived without fear of discovery from then on because, after all, what does it matter what everyone else thinks?


End file.
